


Petrichor

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Senator Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: In the storm, they found peace.





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134224) by [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang). 



> For my dear Idril who felt down tonight. I know I promised you fluff but like always, the boys didn't accept to obey and now I'm giving you such an angsty piece of fic. BTW, I think I'm falling in love with Senator!Poe.

Poe had forgotten how Ben was talented to hide himself. In the last four years, Poe had forgotten a lot about Ben and realizing that now, he felt himself awful. He always had promised to Ben to be there for him. But his new life in politics took all his time and Poe and Ben became another example of best friends losing contact through the years. Poe never doubt that he missed Ben. But seeing him there, in flesh, made him realize how much he missed to have his best friend, partner in crime, childhood complice to his side. It always has been them, Poe and Ben. It was always supposed to be them against the rest of the world. 

Poe couldn’t change the past and he truly hoped he would be able to make amends with Ben. Now, they had all the time in the world to find back their once close relationship. Well, if he would find Ben. But the young man was nowhere to be found. And Poe wanted to catch up time with him, both of them cuddling in blankets on Poe’s couch, remembering their foolishness when they were younglings, watching holos, sharing an hot chocolate. The kind of peaceful life that Poe had always wanted to offer to Ben. 

But for that, he needed to find Ben first. Poe was truly thrilled to have to explore the whole Senate building to find his friend. Poe jumped slightly when he heard the thunder rumbling above his head. He hated that. He always had heated storms. His mother always taught him that storms were dangerous and Poe always listened to her lessons. But Ben Solo, it was another story. Ben Solo was Han Solo’s son and like his father, he was slightly attracted to adrenaline and often too willing to make the wrong decision because it was simply funnier. Maybe Poe should have listen better his father when he tried to teach him that Solo men were trouble. But Kes Dameron couldn’t blame his son, himself was unable to resist to his Solo. 

 

* * *

 

When Poe opened the door leading to the rooftop of the Senate building, he was welcomed by fresh wind and the particular smell of heavy clouds during a storm. Poe tried to see through the rain which was falling front of him. When he saw a tall silhouette sitting at the edge of the roof, its legs hanging in the void, Poe couldn’t hold back a smile, remembering all the time Ben sat like this in their Force tree on Yavin, showing Force tricks to Poe. It felt like it was in another life and yet, Poe could remember every smile Ben gave to him in these happy times. He tried to shake off the pain in his heart at the thought of all the years they missed together. He would always live with these regrets but Ben was there now and Poe needed to focus on the present time. And for the moment, he wanted to take care of Ben. 

Poe walked towards Ben, observing him while he was still unnoticed by his friend. It was a strange thing, how Ben changed in the last years and yet, was still the boy Poe adored for all these years. His hair was longer, hiding his big ears and Poe kinda missed the dorky look it was giving to Ben but he was also thrilled to see how an attractive adult Ben was becoming. His nose, always has been that big, was finally fitting, the other features of his face finally having grown to give him this majestic profile. Ben always has been the tallest of them, his uncle Chewie being so proud of his nephew’s height, but Poe could guess that with his Jedi training, he will gain more muscle and being massive. Poe already felt overwhelmed, in a safe way, when Ben was standing next to him. 

Poe frowned when he came closer to Ben to finally see him being completely soaked with rain. He didn’t lose too this awful habit to not take care of himself. Poe grumbled before taking off his cape, putting it on Ben’s shoulders and it looked absolutely ridiculous on Ben but at least, he got some warm. 

 

“You’re supposed to be the one taking care of me.”  teased Poe with a smirk, sitting next to Ben. 

 

But Ben didn’t answer. His eyes were closed and his face tending up to the sky, being whipped by the rain and Poe got mesmerized by some drops of water rolling along Ben’s nose to die on his lips. Poe felt a pleasant rumble in his chest and he tried to not blush but it wasn’t mattering because it was like Ben wasn’t aware Poe was there. The young senator felt slightly uncomfortable. Ben’s face looked so old, his features marked by exhaustion and dark circles under his eyes. It looked like the young man didn’t sleep well for days. 

Poe tend his hand towards Ben’s face, his fingers softly brushing against Ben’s temple to put back a lock of wet hair behind Ben’s ear. The young jedi shrank under Poe’s touch and when he opened his eyes, Poe could see so much fear in his big dark eyes that he shivered. He never saw someone looking so afraid before. And never in his life he wanted to see that again. What happened to Ben in the years they were separated to be so terrified of a simple gesture of affection? Poe didn’t like that he had to worry about that. Ben was young. He had all his life front of him. And yet, sometimes there was this shadow in his eyes, this darkness in his face which made Poe so much terrified for him. There were so many things he needed to learn about this new Ben. 

 

“That’s me.” whispered Poe, still stroking Ben’s hair in soothing moves, trying to make him finding back a steady breath. 

“Poe?” asked Ben, his eyes finally focusing on his friend.

“Hello Solo.” smiled softly Poe, not stopping his caress. “Are you alright?”

Ben nodded but Poe could see the tears in his eyes so Poe slid his hand on Ben’s neck, slightly pressing and he felt his friend relaxing, letting out a shaky breath. 

 

“I’m sorry.” mumbled Ben, looking away.

“Hey!” whispered Poe, cradling Ben’s cheek in his palm to make him looking at him. “Everything is fine.” he added, offering a smile to his friend. “Alright?”

“Alright.” smiled shyly Ben, the corner of his lips tingling against Poe’s hand and the young senator tried to not stare at these full lips. 

 

They stayed silent for few minutes, Poe distractly stroking Ben’s cheekbone with his thumb and Ben finally enjoying to be touched by his friend, still insecure about it. When a lightning ripped the darkness of the sky, followed by a thunderbolt, Poe instinctively came closer to Ben. Another thunderbolt and Poe grabbed Ben’s arm. The young jedi looked at Poe and the young senator offered a shy smile to him. Then, Ben, with some hesitation, took Poe’s hand from his face. Poe felt hurt from this rejection but his friend kept his hand in his, entwining their fingers and Poe felt his breath hitching in his own throat. Poe couldn’t tear his eyes from their hands resting in each other. Ben was looking front of him and when Poe looked up, he could see that his friend was insecure because of his gesture. Poe bit his lower lip, trying to hide his smile and he pressed the hand of his friend to show him that everything was alright. 

 

“Why aren’t you home?” asked Poe, observing now with fascination a new lightning ripping of the sky, feeling safe with his side buried in Ben’s flank. 

“Being home means it’s the end of the day.” answered flatly Ben and Poe frowned. “The end of the day means it’s time to get to bed.” added Ben when he saw Poe looking at him, confused.

“Ben!” whispered Poe. “Are you afraid to sleep?”

“Yes.” breathed out the young man like it was the most painful thing in the world and Poe pressed harder his hand, wanting to show him that he wasn’t alone. “My...my nightmares are getting worse.” he added, biting his lip so much than Poe feared he would break the skin and bleed. 

 

Poe remembered Ben’s nightmares. He had the experiences of some of them when Ben slept at his home when they were boys. Some of them were terrible. He even woke up Poe with his screams one night. Only Shara rocking him and calling his father had helped him to calm down. He thought that Ben going to train with Luke would have helped him with that. It was what Leia always promised. Poe always thought that Ben leaving for Luke’s academy was the best thing for him. To realize that it wasn’t made him suddenly so angry. Angry against Luke to have made nothing. Angry against Leia to have been wrong. Against himself to have been an idiot. And a little bit against Ben, because he said nothing of that to Poe before. But being angry changed nothing and it wouldn’t help Ben. So Poe let it go. At least for the moment. 

 

“Alright!” sighed Poe, taking Ben’s hand in his both, his thumb stroking Ben’s knuckles and the young jedi looked at him, puzzled. “ This is what we will do now.” said Poe with the tone he used to convince his fellow Senators when he knew how reluctant they would be to his proposition. “When you have a nightmare, come to me. You will sleep with me.” 

“We can’t!” blurted out Ben and Poe felt Ben trying to take off his hand without realizing it but Poe didn’t let him doing that.

“We can.” affirmed Poe. “Who will forbid us to do it, Ben? Luke?” asked the young senator. “He isn’t there. He hasn’t been there for you all these years. I haven’t been too and I’m so sorry for that.” said Poe, feeling hot tears burning his eyes and his voice breaking.

“You did nothing wrong.” answered immediately Ben.

“So you did.” said Poe. “You doesn’t deserve to be afraid to close your eyes. I’m here now, Ben. I’m not leaving.” added the young senator, letting Ben diving in his eyes to search his soul and see the truth. 

“I missed you so much.” sobbed Ben after long seconds, hiding his eyes behind his free hand. 

 

Hearing that made Poe’s heart bursting with happiness and love for his friend. 

“I missed you too.” whispered Poe in Ben’s hear when he took him in his arms.

 

They stayed like that for more minutes, Ben’s face buried in Poe’s neck, their hands still linked, Ben’s huge frame looking weird in Poe’s embrace. The rain was still falling on them. 

 

“You’re are soaked.” whispered Poe, looking with regret to his cape offering now no protection anymore to Ben. 

“I like the rain.” mumbled Ben against Poe’s skin. “It makes my mind going silent.” he admitted and Poe felt his heart squeezing with compassion in his chest. So he pressed Ben harder against his chest and the younger man cuddled deeper in his embrace. 

 

Another thunderbolt broke the silence and Ben parted himself from Poe’s arms, whipping off his checks from tears in vain. 

 

“We should go home.” announced Ben and Poe could hold back the huge grin which took place on his lips when Ben said  _ home.  _ Their  _ home. _ Finally together. Back together. Partners in crime. Best friends. Them against the rest of the world. 

“We can stay a little longer if it makes you in peace.” answered Poe and Ben shook his head, throwing drops of water in Poe’s face and the young senator chuckled. Definitely something he inherited from his uncle Chewie. 

“I know you’re afraid of storms.” said back Ben and Poe smiled softly. 

“Not this one.” answered Poe, posing his head on Ben’s shoulder, looking back at the tempest unfolding front of them. 

“Thank you.” whispered Ben, his lips brushing against Poe’s forehead but still too timid to kiss it.

 

And they stayed like this. Completely soaked with rain, slightly cold due to the wind even after Ben used the Force to create warmth in the embrace of their hands. They stayed like this because rain brang peace to Ben. They stayed like this because Poe felt again complete. They stayed like this because they could. They stayed like this because they wanted it. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
